


Owned By a Celt

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [25]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Gannicus reminds his Gaul who's in charge.





	Owned By a Celt

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to busy this out as an apology for the waiting on the challenge, CBCB and some of the other fics with this pairing.

_Smack_

"Don't lie to me. I saw you with my own two eyes you cuck bitch." Gannicus snarls down at his reluctant lover.

"I-I'm- sorry! I didn't mean to, Master I swear it." Gannicus back hands the man across the face scowling as he does. 

"Do you think I  _like_ hurting you?" A whimper and a shake of the head. Gannicus narrows his blue eyes dangerously before he grabs the matted brown hair, yanking it so he could look into his bitch's eyes. "Try again. Loud enough so I can  **hear** you." 

"N-no master. I don't think that." He blubbers. Gannicus rolls his eyes dropping him. 

"You're going to have to apologize to me Crixus." He smirks when the man flinches at his name. It was always a way the Gaul knew he truly fucked up. 

"Y-yes s-sir. Any-anything you want." Crixus pleads twisting as best as he could to look up at the Celt. The leather straps holding him down didn't make it easy. Gannicus nods kneeling down to unhook him. 

"You know what I want." 

As soon as he was free Crixus whirls around, almost desperately swallowing Gannicus's cock. Chuckling Gannicus sits back on his heels reaching down to fiddle with the collar around his lovers neck. He wasn't usually one for the collars, but...there was just something about how it looked against Crixus' tan skin that set his blood on fire. He hums in approval at the way Crixus bobs and twists his head, drooling heavily. He already knows he wasn't going to get any added lubricant. 

"Enough." He orders kicking Crixus away from him. Crixus spirals across the room with a whine. "Turn around." Crixus scrambles to follow instructions, tucking his knees to his chest presenting his ass up in the air. Gannicus grins watching his puckered, abused hole, twitch. 

Taking his time, Gannicus circles him, making sure Crixus was positioned the way Gannicus enjoyed. Nodding he kneels behind him tapping his thumb against his entrance. Crixus shivers but otherwise stays silent and still. Gannicus makes a mental note to get him something sweet to eat later as a reward. 

Crixus grinds his teeth when Gannicus thrusts inside of him. Fully. With only one hard, un-assisted thrust. He knows his master doesn't like screaming too early. Despite the excruciating pain. Crixus bites his lip, blinking back tears. Gannicus starts a rough pace. Not that Crixus thinks the bastard knew any other way. He hated this. The pain. The lack of control over himself, over his life. Gannicus moans reaching around gripping Crixus by the base, stroking him in time with Gannicus's hips. Crixus jolts at the touch, his face flushing at how quickly he started to leak. He makes a soft noise pushing backwards a fresh wave of self hatred seeping into his bones.

Above all else, he hated how much he enjoyed this. Even when they were children Crixus knew he loved Gannicus and would do anything the man wanted. 

Too bad it was this. 

"Please." Crixus murmurs tears streaming down his face. He wanted this to stop. He wanted to go take a shower and be as far away from Gannicus as he could. 

"It's alright, go ahead and let go. I gotcha baby." Crixus chokes on a sob. He hates it when Gannicus turns sweet on him. It makes everything that much worse.

When Crixus doesn't immediately spill over Gannicus's hand, the blond shifts, fisting his aching cock at a furious speed. Surprised, Crixus thunks hishead against the ground screaming louder than he should have. Gannicus starts muttering under his breath. Approval, encouragement, and insults. Crixus shudders and twitches as he was milked. His head was spinning and it took a moment to realize Gannicus was pulling out. Crixus' stomach churns feeling the hot mess seeping out of him. 

"T-th-thank you." Crixus gasps, knowing if he didn't it would be worse. 

"You did such a good job I'm so proud of you. Come on let's get you cleaned up. I'll get a treat for you while you're in the shower." Gannicus informs dragging him up by the collar. It was one of the better sessions in the Celt's opinion. This time around he thinks that Crixus won't forget who he belongs to.


End file.
